The Trick Is To Keep Breathing
by onetreehillfan17
Summary: Find out what happened in the 12 hours that led up to the State Championship game that changed the life of Lucas Scott. Find out why Lucas didn't take the HCM mediation that caused that one fatal heart attack. HUGE BRUCAS/LEYTON PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

_Lucas v/o: "Ever had a moment where, for one split second you believe that everything in the world would be okay, a silencing ray of hope, than violently have that hope pulled out from underneath you…"_

"Alright, Ravens on three," yelled Whitey, as he called for a time-out, and then the Ravens closed up, into a huddle.

"1 2 3, Ravens," yelled the team in response, as they all ran back on to the court, and took there positions.

_Lucas v/o: "…because I have…"_

We're back ladies and gentlemen, 30 seconds left on the clock, at the end of the forth quarter, and the Ravens are down by , they need a 3-ponter to win or a basket to tie," said Mouth, from the sidelines.

_Lucas v/o: "Ever had everything comes down to one choice, one single move…"_

The buzzer sounded and the game started up again, Nathan threw the ball in to the court, to Lucas, Lucas dribbled it half-way down the court, towards their scoring end.

_Lucas v/o: "…because I have…"_

Lucas had the ball in his hands; he stopped at the 3-piont line.

"This is ladies and gentlemen, will the Ravens win their first championship, or will they have to wait until next season, it's all up to Lucas Scott, will he deliver the championship that the Ravens have been trying to grasp at for nearly 18 years," yelled Mouth, over the speakers throughout the gym.

Lucas pushed the ball through his fingertips, as it flew through the air; he heard the buzz sound of the siren, ringing through his ears. As the ball landed on the ring, and slowly rolled around the edge.

_Lucas v/o: "Ever had everything play in slow motion, right before your eyes, knowing you can't stop what you knew was about to happen, good or bad…"_

He suddenly felt a clenching tightness in his chest, he leaned over slightly, but still kept his eyes on the ball as it stopped spinning, and fell through the ring.

Screams erupted throughout the gym, as everyone jumped up from their seats cheering for the Ravens. Lucas began walking over to the rest of his team, when all of a sudden, he was short of breath, the entire gym stated spinning, he clutched his chest in his hand, then everything went black and he felt himself crash to the ground.

_Lucas v/o: "Ever done something you wish that you could take back, something that you regret…then you realize it's too late…"_

"Hey Luke, we won man, you did it, we won," yelled out Nathan, from the middle of the crowd of people surrounding the team, he pushed his way out of the crowd, and looked around the gym for Lucas, hen he saw him lying in the middle of the court.

Nathan ran to Lucas, as he was running across the court, people in the stands realized what was going on, Brooke and Peyton ran over to where Nathan was, now kneeling down next to Lucas. Haley saw her best friend lying on the floor and also ran out on to the court, with Karen and the rest of the team following her.

Coach Whitey Durham pushed through the crowd of people now swelling around half of his team so that he could get close to Lucas, who was currently still lying unconscious on the floor, "…someone call 911!"

_Lucas v/o: "Ever realized that some thins just can't be erased…I have!"_

**12 HOURS EARLIER:**

Lucas was fast asleep in his bedroom at 1892 Brunette Drive, Tree Hill NC, when he heard someone knocking at his door, he moaned, then pulled the blankets over his head. He then heard someone's voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Luke, you there man?" said the voice of Nathan, as he opened the door, and walked into the room, and found Lucas still in bed.

"Wake up man, time to get you ready for this championship," said Nathan, as he pulled the blankets off of Lucas.

"Dude, what are you doing?" asked Lucas, in a groggy tone, as he looked at his alarm clock, which read "6:02am".

"I'm gonna get your heart racing," said Nathan, as he shot a glance at Lucas, and Lucas looked back at Nathan, "…so to speak."

"But, it's only 6…in the morning," said Lucas, as he reached to the end of his bed to grab his blankets, and pull them back over himself.

"The earlier the better," said Nathan, as he once again, pulled the blankets off Lucas, then slapped him over the head.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that," said Lucas to Nathan.

"Yeah…you're gonna have to get up then, if you plan on making me pay," said Nathan, as he walked out of Lucas' room and left him to get dressed.

They ended up at the Rivercourt, playing a very short game of one on one. They finished the game, with Nathan winning, 15-6.

"Alright, so you think you're ready for this game tonight?" asked Nathan, as him and Lucas took it in turns to practice their free throws.

"Yeah, I guess, but it sucks that I can only play 15 minutes a game," said Lucas, in response to Nathan's question.

"Look, I know its hard Luke, but it's better than not playing at all, right," said Nathan.

"Yeah, you're right."

They continued practicing their free throws, when Lucas stopped mid-throw, "Oh…what time is it?" asked Lucas, as he ran to the table where his bag was lying, and pulled out his phone to check the time.

"Crap…I'm late…Mom wanted me to help her out at the café before school, then I gotta go pick up Brooke…alright I'll see you at school man," said Lucas, as he shook hands with Nathan, and walked off the Rivercourt.

Lucas arrived at Karen's café 10 minutes later, to find his mom run off her feet with customers.

"Hey mom," said Lucas, as he put his bag behind the counter.

"Oh, thank god you're here Lucas," said a stressed out Karen.

"Why? Where's Haley?" asked Lucas.

"She called in sick before her shift," replied Karen.

_Sick again, that's not like Hales,_ thought Lucas to himself, as he grabbed an apron and helped his mom. A little over an hour later, he checked the time, and realized that he was late for the second time that morning.

"Oh…I'm late to pick up Brooke," said Lucas, as he took off his apron, grabbed his bag from behind the front counter and headed for the door, when Brooke entered the café.

"Oh…I'm so sorry Brooke," said Lucas.

"Nah, it's okay, I figured that if you were late picking me up, then you'd be here, I guess I figured right," said Brooke. As she leaned forward and kissed Lucas on the lips, "…good morning boyfriend."

"Alright, I'll see you later mom," said Lucas and waved goodbye to his mom.

"See ya Luke," replied Karen.

Lucas and Brooke were walking to school, when Brooke started talking.

"So…it's really nice of you to help your mom out at the café before school and all, it's really sweet Luke," said Brooke, holding on to Lucas' arm, as they walked down the street.

"Oh, it's nothing, and besides, mom's pregnant now, so she can't do everything herself… you know, I'm still getting used to this," said Lucas.

"I think you'll be a great big brother, Luke," said Brooke.

"Yeah…I'm gonna try and be as good a brother as Keith was," said Lucas.

"You know, Keith would be so proud of you right now, the way that you're taking care of your mom," said Brooke, sympathetically.

"Yeah…he would," said Lucas.

Brooke leaned on Lucas as he put his arm around her, and they walked the rest of the way to school, with the whole way, Lucas thinking, _would Keith really be proud of me?_

Peyton Sawyer was walking down the street to school, looking at photos on her cell phone. She came across a picture of her, Lucas, and her best-friend (now former best-friend) Brooke, they all looked so happy back then, no drama, no love to get in the way, she then came across a picture of her and her ex-boyfriend Lucas, standing on a pier, she looked at it, then tears began to swell up in her eyes and they fell down her cheek, the next picture was of Brooke and herself at the mall the day before Nathan and Haley's wedding, she stared at it for a few seconds then deleted it.

She got to school, looked up from her phone, and saw Lucas and Brooke walking down the street in her direction, the three of them met at the front of the school and stopped.

"Brooke…" began Peyton, but was cut off by Brooke.

"No Peyton, don't you get it, I don't want to talk to you," said Brooke, angrily, as she stepped a bit closer to Peyton, looking like she was about to hit her.

"But… Brooke, if you would just listen to what I have to say," said Peyton.

"What you have to say… do you hear yourself right now Peyton… you tell me you still have feelings for my boyfriend, then you kiss him… again, what more is there to say, " said Brooke.

"How about that I'm sorry," said Peyton, nearly in tears.

"You know sorry is becoming a regular thing with you Peyton," said Brooke, "… you know the thing that hurts the most, is you telling me that you would never hurt me again, you promised Peyton… huh… and stupid me believed you… that hurts the most."

Brooke walked off, with Lucas about to follow her, "… wait… Luke," said Peyton.

Brooke turned back around as she heard Peyton say her boyfriend's name.

"Lucas come on, let's go to class," said Brooke, holding out her hand, reaching to Lucas.

Peyton looked at Lucas, sympathetically… "Don't Peyton… look this has all just gotten too complicated, I'm sorry, it's just too hard," said Lucas, as Brooke could see that they were talking, she walked back over and stood next to Lucas, facing Peyton.

"But, Luke… we're friends… aren't we?" stated Peyton, whilst looking a little confused.

"No Peyton, I'm not sure we can really be friends anymore, I love Brooke… I think we should stop talking to each other," said Lucas, as he put his arm around Brooke and Brooke put her arm around him in return, they turned their backs on Peyton and walked to class, leaving Peyton standing at the front of Tree Hill High, shattered and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Lucas and Brooke got to class and sat down next to each other, "God, I can't believe her… thinking she can just crawl back into my life like that after what she's done," said Brooke, as she screwed her face up, she almost instantly straightened her face when she noticed that her boyfriend was staring blankly at the front of the classroom.

"What's up boyfriend?" Brooke asked, realizing that it was probably something related to their little argument with Peyton.

"What?" said Lucas, coming out of his daydream.

"Is this about Peyton… because if it is…well…I've never seen you act like that towards anyone before," said Brooke.

"No it's not about Peyton…well, yeah actually it kind of is… but I think it's better off this way, besides I love you, not her and she just keeps getting in the way of us," said Lucas, slightly distracted with something else obviously on his mind.

"Oh… I love you too Luke… but if it's not Peyton that's got you looking so worried, then what has?" Brooke asked, looking a little worried herself.

"What makes you think that I'm worried about anything," said Lucas.

"Well, you've got that look that you always get when you're worried about something really serious," replied Brooke.

"Alright, well it's just this championship game tonight, I don't think that I'm completely ready," said Lucas.

"Is that what you're worried about… don't be ridiculous Lucas, you're as ready as you'll ever be, trust me," said Brooke.

"Yeah, I don't know… I guess I should be grateful that I get to play 15 minutes a game, right?" asked Lucas, "…but hey, it doesn't really matter how long I play tonight, cause my game sucks anyway, and we all know why that is."

"Luke, the medication is there for a reason, to keep you alive, so please… just let it do its job," said Brooke, sympathetically.

"Yeah…yeah I know," replied Lucas, not really listening to what Brooke had just said.

Lucas kissed her on the lips, just has Peyton happened to be walking into the classroom and past them to take a seat in the back row. After, possibly several minutes, she got up and walked up to Lucas, she momentarily looked at Brooke, but she was, very fortunately facing the opposite direction, talking to Bevin, a cheerleader on the Tree Hill Ravens squad.

"Lucas?" she said softly.

Lucas looked up from his books and when he saw that the voice had belonged to non other than Peyton, he replied with a simple, "Peyton, please stop this?"

"No this isn't like you at all, to completely freeze me out like this, just because you're dating Brooke, I thought that we would always be friends, no matter what Luke," said Peyton, in response to Lucas' cruelty.

"Look it's really simple, I love Brooke and I nearly lost her because you had to tell her that you love me and the fact that you kissed me Peyton, when you knew that I was with Brooke, I think that its just logic that we not speak to each other anymore, it's for the best…I don't want to ever come that close to losing her again," Lucas said harshly to Peyton.

"But… Lucas…"

"No, I'm sorry, but that's just the way it has to be from now on Peyton… I'm sorry," said Lucas. He then turned away from Peyton and looked at Brooke, who was looking at one of her books. Peyton was, for the second time that day left completely overwhelmed and stunning by what had just happened, _this_ _wasn't the Lucas Scott that she knew, not at all,_ she thought to herself.

She sat through the entire class, staring at the back of Lucas, when the bell rang, he and Brooke got up from their seats and left the classroom. As they went through the door, Brooke looked back at Peyton and gave her a look of hatred, like she had overheard the entire conversation that she had with Lucas, and suddenly she got the felling that something bad was going to happen, she wasn't sure what exactly, she just knew that with every passing minute Brooke hated even more than she already did, and she was taking Lucas along with her, making him hate her just as much.

Out in the crowded hallway, Lucas heard Nathan call has name from behind him, he turned around to find Nathan at the other end of the hall, waving at him. When they got closer Lucas spoke first.

"Hey Nate."

"Hey, what's up Luke," replied Nathan.

"Huh…not much," said Lucas, in a not very caring tone.

"What…so that back there was nothing…" began Nathan, but suddenly stopped as Peyton quickly walked past, not even looking at Lucas, or acknowledging the fact that either of them were standing there, "…okay, then what the hell was that, what's going on man, you and Peyton have always been friends, what did she do for you to blow her off like that?"

"It's a really long story," replied Lucas to Nathan's question.

"Alright man, but ah… we got lunchtime practice you comin'?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up," said Lucas, as he walked up to Brooke, who was talking to Bevin to the hall.

"Hey, I'm heading off to practice, I'll see you later okay," said Lucas as he kissed Brooke on the forehead.

"Okay, but…you'll be careful, right Luke?" asked Brooke, sounding worried again.

"Yes, I'll be careful, I won't overdo it…" said Luke, "…see ya."

Lucas walked into the gym, as the rest of the team was running out of the locker room, they were sprinting to the centre of the court to where Coach Durham was standing. As the door slammed shut behind him, Coach Durham turned around and looked in Lucas' direction.

"Scott, you're late!" yelled Whitey.

"I know Coach, but…" began Lucas, but Whitey just spoke over the top of him.

"Scott…get changed…now, go!"

"Yes sir," said Lucas with authority, as he ran into the change rooms and quickly changed into his practice uniform, swallowed 2 pills, which was medication for his heart condition, then ran back out on to the court.

"Alright…now that we have everyone, let's play some ball."

The practice lasted about one hour, in which they played one game, and did some sprints across the gym, when it was finished, Lucas hurriedly changed back into his clothes and went down to his mom's café for lunch, as seniors were allowed off campus.

When he walked in he greeted his mom, walked up to the front counter and sat down.

"Hey Luke…what'll you have today…tuna or turkey?" said Karen, Lucas' single mother.

"Uh… turkey," replied Lucas, as his mom went in to the kitchen in the back of the café, and came back several minutes later with his sandwich. Karen handed her son the sandwich and when she did she instantly knew that something was wrong.

"Alright, what's got you worried?" she asked.

"Okay, why is everyone saying that today, it's really started to get to me," said Lucas.

"Well you look like something's bothering you…" said Karen. Lucas said nothing in return, but just sat there like he was staring in to space or something.

"Lucas?" said Karen, in that annoying, nagging, motherly voice.

"It's…it's just this thing with Brooke and Peyton, I mean… I love Brooke I really do, but Peyton's also a really good friend, and I feel like I'm stuck in the middle and I have to choose between the two of them," said Lucas.

"Oh honey, I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, beside you'll do the right thing, you always know how to…" said Karen, as she looked at her son and could see that there was definitely more to it than that, "…is that all that's bothering you Lucas?"

"Really," said Karen, as she gave Lucas the _"I know you too well" _look.

"Well…it's the game tonight," said Lucas, eventually.

"Ah, the championship… why are you worrying about that for?" she asked, looking at Lucas from across the counter.

"I don't know mom, I don't think that I'm ready," replied Lucas.

"Not ready…why would you think that you're not ready, you've been doing really good with your medication lately and the doctors said that it's okay to play, and besides you have amazing talent so you don't need to worry," said Karen, trying to comfort her son.

"I don't know, maybe it's this whole _"playing only 15 minutes a game" _thing, I guess I just feel like I'm letting the whole team down and, you know, this being the last game I'll ever play," said Lucas, "…it's just hard sometimes."

"Lucas, you're not letting down the team, trust me, you're helping the team by playing, even if it's only for 15 minutes a game," replied Karen.

"Yeah, I guess," said Lucas, even though his mind was a million miles elsewhere.

He imagined himself standing in the middle of the Whitey Durham Field House, holding the Championship trophy in both hands. They had won the State Championship that the Ravens had been trying to for the last 18 years, and to him that felt so good, it felt like his life had only just began.

"Lucas, you there?" asked his mom, who eventually noticed that Lucas wasn't really listening anymore.

Lucas snapped out of it when he heard his mom say his name, "…what, oh, sorry mom I was a long way away for a moment there."

"Yeah, I could see that," replied Karen.

"Alright, I'm gonna head back to school, I'll see you later tonight ma," said Lucas, as he kissed his mom goodbye and left the café and headed back to school.

As he walked around the corner, he thought to himself, _"We really need to win this championship"_, then suddenly it came to him, he realized that there was only one way that he could play the game of his life and win the North Carolina State Championships.

Lucas got back to school, just as the bell rang for the end of lunch, he was walking across the quad when he heard his name being called out from behind him, by a voice that belonged to none other than his girlfriend.

"Hey Luke, I looked for you at lunch, where were you?" asked Brooke, as she reached Lucas and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh I had lunch with my mom, sorry I forgot to tell you," said Lucas.

"It's okay," replied Brooke, and hugged Lucas, just as Haley walked up.

"Hey Lucas… hey Brooke," said Haley.

"Hey Tudor Girl, where ya been?" said Brooke.

"I've just been sick," replied Haley.

"Alright, well I've got class, so… I'll see you later Luke," said Brooke, "…bye Haley."

"Yeah, I'll see you later," said Lucas, as they kissed.

Brooke walked off to class and left Lucas and Haley standing in the quad, "Walk me to class?" asked Haley.

"Sure."

They walked through the quad towards the south building, when Lucas spoke, "So what's up Haley?"

"What do you mean?" asked Haley, dumb-founded.

"I think you know what I mean Haley," said Lucas directly, "…you've been sick everyday for the last four days." Haley looked at Lucas innocently.

"Are you okay?" asked Lucas, now sounding a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay… it's nothing like that," replied Haley to Lucas' worried tone.

"Then what is it, Hales," said Lucas. Haley looked at her cautiously worried best friend, and then decided it would be best to tell Lucas what was going on and stop him fro worrying himself to the point where he had a heart attack.

"Alright, let's sit down," said Haley, and pointed to a nearby table.

"Okay, well there's been a reason why I've been sick the last couple of days," started Haley.

"Why?" asked Lucas nervously.

"Lucas… I … I'm pregnant."

"What… that's great!" said Lucas and hugged his best friend.

"Yeah, well I don't think that Nathan will agree," replied Haley.

"Don't worry Hales, Nathan's not Dan okay… he'll understand, he'll be so happy," said Lucas.

"Yeah I sure hope so, " said Haley under her breath so that Lucas couldn't hear her.

"So when did you find out?" asked Lucas.

"Ah, last night actually, I took a pregnancy test and it was positive, so I saw the doctor early this morning, that's why I wasn't at the café for my shift… I'm defiantly pregnant, about 8 weeks," replied Haley.

"That's great Haley, I'm so happy for you," said Lucas.

"Thanks Luke," said Haley and hugged her best friend.

"Alright, let's go to class," said Lucas, as he jumped up from his seat and led the way to their classroom. He was so relieved that there was nothing seriously wrong with Haley, but somehow he instantly thought that Nathan might be as happy as he was hoping, he just knew that Nathan was nowhere near ready to have a child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**1:00pm – 5 hours until the game**

Lucas was sitting in his last class of the day, which happened to be Current Events, his least favourite class by the way. The teacher was standing at the front of the classroom, talking to the students about the huge outbreak of teenage and young adult drug and alcohol abuse throughout America and the rest of the world, and how it's affecting the education of America's youth.

He knew that this was a massive issue in today's society, and that he was amongst these so called _"teenagers"_, but somehow he didn't really care about anything that was being said, because all of his thoughts were on the game that was taking place in only 5 hours, this was about the sixth or seventh time, today alone, that he found these thoughts, actually, I think daydreams would be the more appropriate word to use, running around in his head, and now, the more he thought about it , the more that he realized that he sounded a lot like the old Nathan Scott, with his mind entirely on the game and nothing else, then the more he thought about that scary fact, and the game, he then began to get extremely nervous and then pretty much any thought that entered his mind started to scare him half to death. He never got nervous before a game… well, there was his first game as a Raven, but he tries to forget that as best that he can, and besides back then he let the overwhelming pressure of the game get inside his head, but it wasn't like that anymore. He had now played so many games that he ended up putting it down to the fact that it was the State Championships, and that's why he was more nervous than he had ever been before in his entire life.

His mind was suddenly elsewhere, it had drifted off to what would happen if they lost the game, and how the Ravens would be a disgrace to Tree Hill, how devastated Whitey would be and how all of the guys on the team, who were riding on this game to get scholarships to college, and Nathan's dream of becoming a Duke Blue Devil, would all be shattered.

By the time that he had realized that he was stuck in the middle of one of his daydreams, the bell had rung and everyone was walking out of the classroom. He got up from his seat and left the classroom with everyone else, he went to his locker, dumped his books inside, and grabbed a pile of other books, shoved them in his bag, closed his locker, walked down the hallway and headed out of school. As he was halfway across the front of the school grounds, he heard someone walking a huge distance behind him yelling out something, he turned around and saw that it was Peyton; he instantly turned in the other direction and kept walking.

Peyton eventually caught up to Lucas when he had reached the school boundaries and had begun walking down the street.

"Lucas."

"Don't do this Peyton," replied Lucas.

"Do what?" asked Peyton, who was, again, confused.

"This Peyton… all of this," Lucas had replied to Peyton.

"What… trying to have a decent conversation with you, because that's all I'm trying to do here Luke, I just want to talk to you… I miss talking to you Lucas," said Peyton, waiting for some kind of response from him, anything at all.

They walked down the street for the next couple of minutes in complete silence.

"Please say something… Luke please?"

"What is it that you want me to say Peyton?" asked Lucas.

"Anything… anything at all, I mean… why are you acting like this, why are you always freezing me out?" said Peyton, as she began getting upset and she suddenly couldn't control her emotions anymore and tears starting falling down her cheek.

Lucas stopped walking as he noticed that Peyton had stopped several minutes ago, so he decided to stop and start walking in the other direction, towards Peyton.

"Peyton…wait!"

Peyton quickly turned around at the sound of her name.

"Look Peyton… I miss talking to you too, I really do, but I can't do this, not now."

"Why… why, not now," replied Peyton.

"I've just got a lot going on right now," said Lucas.

"Like what?" asked Peyton, sympathetically.

"Nothing, it's nothing Peyton, look… I can't talk to you anymore okay," said Lucas.

"Wait, Luke."

"I've said it before Peyton… I love Brooke and I want to be with her more than anything and if she saw us talking right now, she would flip-out, I'm doing this for her because I don't want to hurt her again… I don't like it Peyton, cause you're a really great friend, but it is for the best, I mean I know you don't want to hurt her again either… hey, you can't help who you love right," said Lucas honestly.

"Yeah… right," said Peyton, as she thought to herself, _"Yeah, you can't help who you love, just like I can't help the fact that I love you so much Lucas… if only you knew."_, the she suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Bye Peyton."

"Yeah… see ya round Luke."

Peyton and Lucas separated and went in different directions, Lucas casually walked past a small section of grassy area that had been turned into a very small park, after Lucas had completely walked past the park, a female figure appeared from behind a huge bush, she stood in the middle of the footpath and stared at Lucas as he continued down the footpath towards his house. She then turned around in the other direction and looked at her former best-friend, who had just turned around the corner.

"What are you up to Peyton… cause trust me, I'll find out eventually, Lucas is mine," said Brooke. She then decided to go to Lucas' before the game and find out what he and Peyton were talking about. _"I swear to god, if they're sneaking around behind my back again, I'll never forgive either of them," _thought Brooke to herself as she walked in the direction of Lucas' house.

When Brooke got to Lucas' house, she slowly walked up to his bedroom door and thought about knocking, but then deciding against it and surprise her boyfriend, she quietly opened the door and found Lucas' bag sitting on his bed, but no Lucas anywhere nearby, she moved slowly across his room and into the hallway, and saw Lucas in the kitchen with his head stuck in the refrigerator. She quietly crept up behind him and jumped on top of him. He leapt up in to the air and hit his head on the refrigerator door, she jumped off of him and he turned around and realized that it was Brooke that had just jumped on top of him, not some creepy guy trying to break into the house.

"Sorry Luke, I just thought I'd surprise you… I'm sorry," apologized Brooke.

"Well… mission accomplished, you sure surprised me," responded Lucas, "… what are you doing here anyway?"

"I just thought that maybe we could hang out for a bit or something, then go to the game," said Brooke, "… unless you're busy, cause if that's the case then I guess I'll just go."

She turned around, walked into Lucas' room and was about to leave, when Lucas grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to him.

"Oh no you don't, come here," said Lucas, as he pushed Brooke onto his bed and they kissed passionately.

About an hour later, after their passionate make out session, Lucas was sitting on his bed, typing on his laptop, while Brooke was lying across the end of the bed looking through his CD's.

"Okay, you have been extremely quite for like the last hour or so, what's up Lucas, in fact you don't really look like yourself at all, are you feeling alright Luke, and don't tell me that it's the game tonight that's got you so nervous… so what is it, huh?" said Brooke, looking and sounding really concerned about her boyfriend.

"It's nothing Brooke," said Luke.

"You see that's where you're wrong Lucas, because I definitely know that it's something… something that has a skinny boney ass, blonde hair and goes by the name of Peyton…" said Brooke, as Lucas looked up from his laptop with a vacant expression, "… yeah I saw you two talking before, what… thought that I wouldn't find out, what were you guys talking about."

"Brooke…" said Lucas, but was cut off by Brooke.

"No, you know what… save it, you and Peyton are sneaking around behind my back again, aren't you?" stated Brooke. Lucas looked at her with a blank, kind of hurtful stare.

"Unbelievable, I don't believe this Lucas, I don't understand how you could do this to me again," said Brooke.

"What is it exactly that you think I'm doing?" Lucas asked.

"You and Peyton Luke… wait, are you sleeping with her?" asked Brooke cruelly.

Lucas was completely shocked, how could Brooke say something like that, how could she say something so hurtful.

"What!" said Lucas angrily.

"You heard me… are you two sleeping together… huh, come on just admit Lucas, all those arguments with Peyton, were all some kind of act," said Brooke, stern fully.

"How cold possibly say something like that to me Brooke?" asked Lucas.

"Gee, I don't know Luke, you two did sneak around behind my back last year, didn't you, so whose to say I can trust you now, and that you actually aren't seeing Peyton," stated Brooke, angrily.

"I can't believe that you would even question that about me," replied Lucas.

"I can, it's happened once before, it can happen again," said Brooke.

"So that's really how you feel, you really don't trust me?" asked Lucas.

"It is how I feel Lucas, how do you expect me to feel, especially when I see you and Peyton secretly talking," said Brooke.

"Fine… alright, but before you go jumping to anymore conclusions about me sleeping with Peyton behind your back… what you supposedly saw was before was me telling Peyton that I can't talk to her anymore because I couldn't risk losing you again, I told her that I loved you, that I cared about you and that I wanted to be with _you_ more than anything… huh, and to think I told her that I was doing all of this for you, because I didn't want to hurt you," said Lucas, defensively, "… I've lost a really good friend because my love for you was so much stronger and because I knew that I would do anything to be with you, I guess that was a stupid and selfish thing to do."

"Lucas…" said Brooke sympathetically.

"No Brooke, now it's my turn to say something… you clearly don't trust me, because if you did, you would believe me when I say that I'm not sneaking around behind your back and I'm not sleeping with Peyton… and I can tell by the way that you looking at me right now that you don't."

"Luke what is it that you want me to say, that I trust you completely, because right now I don't think that I do, and that's the truth."

"Well that's all I needed to hear, now that I know how you really feel, I think I'll leave," said Lucas, as he headed for the door.

"What you leaving to go and meet Peyton, have a little consoling session," said Brooke, hatefully towards Lucas.

Lucas turned around instantly and looked at Brooke as she said this to him, he suddenly got so angry at her, "You know what I was going to go and check in with my mom at the café, seeing as she's pregnant and all, but now I think I'll go and see Peyton later and have a little make out session, at least she trusts me no matter what," said Lucas, "… actually I think I do need some consoling, after all my girlfriend just told me that she doesn't trust."

Lucas turned back around in the direction of the door and left, slamming it shut as he did so. Brooke was left standing in the middle of Lucas' room, _"What have I done, how could I have done this to Luke, how could I say that I didn't trust him, of course I do, oh my god, what have I done, now I've really lost him for good, and Peyton will finally win, she'll get Lucas and I'll be all alone just like before" _thought Brooke to herself, as she sat down on the end of Lucas' bed.


End file.
